


He's My Boyfriend

by kaitlia777



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 16:17:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/676376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaitlia777/pseuds/kaitlia777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Who’s going to write me a beautiful fic of Sam trying to tell Tina that Blaine isn’t interested because he has been secretly dating Blaine?  Written for Kirabella.  Hope you like it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's My Boyfriend

Tina was almost absurdly tenacious.

And, for a really smart guy, Blaine was completely oblivious. He somehow thought she was over her crush on him and was happy to be friends.

Everyone else in the glee club knew she'd only become more determined since Kurt had become Facebook official with his new boyfriend Adam. They even worked out a schedule to try to run interference. It was a little crazy, but the gleam in Tina's eyes made Sam really uncomfortable sometimes.

Sure, she was amazing, but that gleam…. He knew it well from his days at the strip club. The ladies who looked like that with the ones Sam never wanted to get caught alone with. They were the ones who would crowd to close and touch you inappropriately if they thought they could get away with it.

So, as a good bro, Sam attached himself to Blaine's hip. A good plan, as they could have fun and commiserate over their failed relationships.

Falling for each other had been an unexpected but really great surprise. Well, a surprise for them, though some of the other glee club members, Unique, Jake, Sugar and Brittany (who wanted to watch) claimed to have seen it coming and said they were adorable together.

Either Tina was too focused on Blaine or she was intentionally ignoring the signs (and Sam's attempts to tell her out right that they were dating), and she still seemed convinced Blaine was her destiny.

Sam totally understood her crush. Blaine was incredibly crushable. But really, it was time for her to back the hell off.

In a manner befitting a veteran member of McKinley High’s glee club, Sam decided to sing about it.

It was the only method of communication that usually seemed to get a point across to everyone.

Two birds, one stone. He got to serenade Blaine (hopefully he'd like it) and maybe Tina would take the hint. 

So, seeing he did. Blaine seemed to really like his rendition of Keith Urban’s Somebody Like You, if the heated kiss they'd shared as soon as they got to his car was any indication.

But the next morning, Tina was by Blaine's locker, standing too close and smiling too bright, touching his arm….

No, no, no. Maybe was possessive, but Sam didn't like having her moving in on his boyfriend, even if he knew his boyfriend was completely uninterested. Irrational jealousy flared up in his gut and Sam crossed the hall, placing a hand on Blaine's shoulder.

Tina gave Sam a dark look as Blaine turned to him, smile widening. “Hey! Good morning. Did you….”

Whatever he was going to say was cut off as Sam bent down and pressed a warm kiss to Blaine's lips, earning a surprised noise from the smaller boy before he responded, arms wrapping around Sam's neck and pulling him closer.

Making out in the hall at school was not something they did. Sure, the bullies had backed off somewhat, but it was a tenuous truce. PDA’s between two boys were pretty high up there on the list of things that could agitate the masses.

The hall went silent, most people probably more shocked to see Sam Evans kissing a boy than anything. When Sam finally leaned back, Blaine's eyes were a bit dazed and he was smiling.

“Morning,” Sam breathed, smitten with the pink blush that was warming Blaine's cheeks.

Behind Blaine, Tina was gaping and finally asked, “What was that?!”

Sam smiled brightly. “Just saying hi to my boyfriend.”

“Boyfriend?” Tina said sharply and both Blaine and Sam nodded.

Blaine turned to her, puzzled. “We've been dating for over a month. Openly. How did you not know?”

She floundered for a moment. “Sam's straight!”

“Bisexual,” Sam said confidently, then stared down a passing hockey player, who was far more easily cowed than Tina.

“You dated Quinn, Santana, Mercedes and Brittany and now suddenly you're bisexual?” she questioned. “I don't buy it.”

Poor Blaine just looked confused and Sam wrapped an arm around his shoulders. “You don't have to, because it's not about you. It's about us. Me and Blaine.”

The bell rang, sending them to classes and, by the end of the day, Tina seemed to have at least somewhat accepted the truth of the situation. It probably helped that the entire glee club told her that of course they were aware that Sam and Blaine were a couple.

Her argument that they weren't Facebook official fell on deaf ears, as neither of them were too wrapped up in that form of social media anymore.

Still, Blaine changed his status that night.

Blaine Anderson is in a relationship with Sam Evans.


End file.
